


The friends

by evilcupcake



Series: How Stiles Meets Derek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time Meeting, Imaginary Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a little friend that always follow me around and no one could see him. He was my best friend and he looked a little different but that's ok. I still love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The friends

I had a little friend that always follow me around and no one could see him. He was my best friend and he looked a little different but that's ok. I still love him. 

He was giant, at least ten feet tall with wide shoulders. He had the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I had a feeling he could see through your soul with them.  His arms were thicker than my head.  

He was covered in pretty white fur. That was neatly groomed. I knew for a fact that he brushed it every morning and night. He looked like abominable snowman.  

I even named him Bob.  

One day another one appeared and it already had a name. Her name was Sofia.  

She was smaller than Bob not by much. She had lovely black fur and stunning green eyes. 

She looked a lot like her owner.  

I was walking through the woods when I first ran into them. Bob fell in love right away but I think I might have to.  

He was drop dead gorgeous. He had black hair that was a mess and black scuff on his face. It was his eyes that held me in place. They were green with gold flacks.  

They were beyond amazing.  

That was the first time I met Derek and it wouldn’t be the last. We met up every day for a few minutes just so our friends could talk.  

But it quickly turned into more between us. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have writers block for my main fic but yet I can squeeze these little ones out


End file.
